1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to managing a display and, in particular, to managing a display of an assembly model. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for changing the display states of items in an assembly model and building an assembly hierarchy that tracks these changes in order.
2. Background
When working on an assembly in a factory, different types of personnel may make use of computer-aided three-dimensional visualization of the assembly. For example, quality assurance personnel, mechanic personnel, safety assurance personnel, and other types of personnel may use a computer display of a three-dimensional model of the assembly to understand details about the structure of the assembly during or before performing work on the assembly. This type of visualization may help reduce errors in the work that is performed on the assembly.
For example, without limitation, when working with an assembly, such as an aircraft, a mechanic or technician may be interested in viewing the digital components of the aircraft that may affect repairs that are to be performed. However, these components may be located behind the fuselage skins of the aircraft, behind interior walls of the aircraft, or behind other structural components of the aircraft.
With currently available display systems, a user may be required to know a certain level of information about the parts that make up an aircraft to be able to find a particular part within a model of the aircraft. For example, the user might need to know the type of aircraft to be worked on, an identifier for the part, the volume area of the part in the aircraft, and other types of information about the part.
These types of display systems may be designed for persons in the engineering community who are educated with the requisite information. However, other types of personnel may not know the requisite information or have easy access to the requisite information. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.